


Set sail to our future

by Jenlous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlous/pseuds/Jenlous
Summary: Fairytales were a picture perfect dream to most, but to Jennie, they were lies born from people's ideals and hearts desires. Jisoo, on the other hand, would very much like to prove her wrong.





	Set sail to our future

**Author's Note:**

> From my one-shot collection 
> 
> Obvious Disclaimer: I have never once in my life owned a person, the people in this story are of no exception.

I used to think my life was its very own fairy tale, a story that would be told to children by their parents before they went to bed.

How very naive of me, truly.

My childhood – even though filled with riches beyond your wildest dreams – was nothing but rules, regulations and conducts that would induce punishments if I failed to act on them.

Why anyone would dare lay a hand on a seven-year-old is still passed me, even now, eleven years later.

Although, I wasn’t always punished. No, sometimes I managed to get away with my mistakes (although rare,) and other times I was actually praised for my talents (even rarer.) I have always been intelligent, my royal upbringing meant that I was schooled by the best, anything less was unacceptable and even incomprehensible.

But that didn’t mean I enjoyed it. I was thankful, yes – I truly would have gone mad if I hadn’t had my studies to take away my attention, but never once did it bring a smile to my face.

The king would always want to know my improvement, and even when my tutors would glow with pride at what I had managed to achieve, he, my own father, would simply nod his head and then wave his hand as a sign for all to leave.

That was it, that was all I ever got for my efforts.

It hurt, and that’s when I, for some Godforsaken reason, came up with the idea of slacking to see if that could prompt any more if a reaction.

It did, and I had run out of the throne room with tears in my eyes and a red mark adorning my face.

I had given up after that, coming to know the excruciating realism that my father only saw me as a means to carry the future heirs of our kingdom. A realization most ten-year-olds don’t have to live with, I'm sure. 

At least my mother was sympathetic for me, knowing exactly what I was going through and how much it could affect a person, let alone a child. I can remember, when my father was away from the castle, she would invite me to sleep with her and she would run her fingers through my hair and sing me to pleasant dreams with her soft voice.

Those moments were my favourite, I think.

But, of course, my life wasn't supposed to contain happiness, and as the years went by, my mother became ill, before eventually passing away in her sleep.

I can remember that night vividly - the night terrors never allowing me to forget - it was raining, not much, but enough to emphasize the atmosphere. My father had been in his study, finalizing reports for an arrangement that could potentially lead to one of many suitors I would eventually be paired off to. The castle was calm, eerily silent when the contrasting scream of one of the maids echoed through the walls like one of the horns blown before a battle.

In the depths of my mind, I already knew. But as I rushed up the winding stairs to my parent's chamber, nothing could have ever prepared me for what waited behind that wooden door.

My mother's skin was deathly pale, similar to ash and she had her eyes closed. But the thing that really pierced me, the thing that haunts my nights and refuses me sleep, was the fact she was _smiling._

It was small, but it was there. The curve of her lips unmistakable since I was often rewarded with it during those nights she would sing my favourite lullabies.

I had been so stricken by this that I had never heard my father storm up the stairs, his harsh shove almost sending me to the other end of the room before he bellowed for everyone to leave.

I, for some reason, hadn't thought he was also referring to me, and he took that as he normally would. Like I was nothing more than a disobedient dog, rather than his own flesh and blood.

He had glared at me with something akin to hatred, almost breaking the stone flooring as he charged in my direction; iron grip clutching the strands of my hair and lifting me to my feet, my screams of pain wasted on deaf ears before he all but threw me out of the room without a second glance.

After that night, I became a ghost in my own home. Only appearing when called or when I had a lesson to attend to.

It was to be this way for another five years, up until the night for my eighteenth birthday. A night that was dedicated to me, and yet I received no attention apart from the leering stares from the men. It had made me extremely uncomfortable, but I never let it show. I even fought back, somewhat, my eyes boring into them until they were forced to look away.

There was dancing, so much dancing. An hour in and I was exhausted both physically and mentally, inwardly groaning as more and more suitors came up to me with charming smiles and pretend manners to ask me if I would like to accompany them.

"Of course not, " I thought, but never dared to say, knowing that my father was keeping an eye on me.

The more seconds that ticked by, the more I wanted to go to my room and curl into a ball of nothingness; escaping the fate cursed upon me.

At one point, I almost broke, quietly excusing myself while I could and after the nod from my father before I had almost bolted out of the room. The winding corridors of the castle making me disorientated and nauseous.

In my state, I had never seen it coming. 

A gloved hand forced its way against my mouth before I was violently pushed against the nearest wall; my scream muffled into the leather fabric.

Panic was quick to set in, my body instinctively resisting and wriggling against the restraint.

However, being born a woman, I was never trained in combat, any strength I possessed coming from walking around the space of my home. 

I was helpless, well and truly helpless. Tears began forming, my whimpers ignored as whoever held me hostage grinned against my ear and pushed me harder against the cold, hard stone wall.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

My eyes widened at the sound of another, but the position of my head disallowed me from seeing who it belonged to. 

I could feel my attacker flinch, immediately pulling away from me. I took that opportunity to move, and get as far away as possible.

I turned to run, about to go in the opposite direction before I was stopped short. The voice, my potential saviour, stood there in front of me with a careless smile and bright eyes. 

Not to mention, they were an extremely beautiful woman.

Her hair was a silky void of black tresses hanging carelessly over her shoulders. She was dressed in what I presumed to be men's clothing; a white, surprisingly clean linen shirt that was tucked into some tight black breeches. A belt hung loosely on her hip, hanging from it - to my complete astonishment - was a holster equipped with a gun on one side and a long thin cutless on the other.

She stood there before me, arms crossed in front of her chest and weight on one leg, the stance jutting out her hip; looking nothing like a woman I've ever come across before. 

Even ignoring the attire, her aura, her carefree pose - it was something I had never thought even existed.

My appraisal of the women left me at her eyes, and the cheeky tint they held. My heart stopped when she caught my gaze, her smile widening before she turned her attention back to my assailant, who had been in a similar state of shock as myself, it seemed. 

"Now, forgive me for presuming things here, but I don't think that was appropriate behaviour." Her words seemed light, like she was giving some advice to a close friend. 

But then her smile dropped, eyes burning with anger. 

I watched as the man visibly gulped, backing away in alarm, "I-I was merely being foolish, I had meant no harm."

It was pointless, his attempt only seeming to further add fuel to the already explosive flame. I watched as her hand reached down to the hilt of her sword, unsheathing it with so much grace I was left stunned for a moment. 

She held the tip inches away from the man's throat, his pitiful squeak of terror almost making me laugh in turn. Oh, how the tables have decidedly changed.

Moving away, I sidestepped until I was behind the woman, already feeling much safer than I thought possible considering she was a complete stranger.

"Lucky for you, I'm a merciful person, " sliding the tip of her sword down the man's clothing, she paused it over his heart before continuing, "now, go, before I change my mind and kill you where you stand."

My nose scrunched up in disgust when a growing stain appeared at the front of his trousers, his trembling body immediately fleeing the scene without any hesitation.

My saviour sighed before she sheathed her sword, the easy smile returning when she turned to look at me, "are you okay?"

"I think so, " my shoulders sagged in relief now that he was finally gone, "and... I must give my thanks. I dread to think what would have happened otherwise."

She waved her hand at me, "no thanks needed. I'm just happy to have been here to stop it."

Despite her claim, I wanted, no, _needed _to convey my gratitude. Without thinking I took one of her hands in both my own, marvelling at the callouses on her skin. "No, seriously. Let me repay you, is there something you desire? I have gold, jewels." 

She pondered for a moment, free hand reaching up to tap against her chin in thought, "hm, no. It's pointless when it's not stolen, takes the fun out of it."

I didn't quite know what my reaction was to her words, only comprehending that I was blinking incessantly, "when it's... Stolen?"

"Yep, " she nodded, not at all bothered, "it's why I'm here, after all. A bunch of rich monkeys in one place at once? I would be a fool to leave it be. Hell, the window was already open for my arrival." 

A part of me came to the conclusion that she must not know who she was talking to.

But another, much larger part, couldn't get past that she had just called me- "excuse me? A rich monkey?!"

Her smile slid into grin territory, almost as devilish as the glint in her eyes, "with all that education you must get, and you still don't realize when you've just been robbed until I'm standing in front of you wearing the items I just stole."

Dropping her hand, I was quick to get on the defensive, "well isn't it a little barbaric to steal in the first place? You do realize I could get you hanged for that, right?"

The idea of the threat didn't bother her, instead, it brought out a laugh, "what an odd way of thanking someone. Am I missing something? Is this how people are repaid now? It has been a while since I was last on this side of the map."

Her teasing further continued to irk me, "stealing is illegal, as it is everywhere else."

"And assault isn't? Will Mr Pissy pants get the noose?"

Much to my chagrin, I faltered at that, my lack of response leading the woman to raise an eyebrow in a challenge. 

"It's not that simple, " I finally managed out, but it was clear my words held nothing behind them.

"Because of his status? Or because no one will believe you?" Her words hit the bullseye. My eyes dropping to the floor in defeat.

"It's a mans world, " she added, almost wistful, "it's why I do what I do, it shows them that I can and will match them in every way."

Eyes still lowered, my mind began butchering the meaning within her words, wondering if such a thing was even possible. A world where equality exists? It sounds preposterous, wishful dreams like the fairy tales I was told during my youth.

"No such place exists, " my voice was hollow, having already accepted the fact a long time ago.

"That's not entirely true, " when I did finally look up, I stopped short when her words finally sunk in. Was that true? Why am I even considering it?

No, it's ridiculous. And when I said as such, I wasn't expecting the soft look I got in return. 

But, before she could get another word in, the sound of footsteps alerted us, my entire body freezing when my father's furious bellowing followed shortly after.

I looked at the woman in horror, my eyes following as she ran to the nearest window and smashed it the butt of her gun, ignoring the glass as she carved a hole big enough for her to escape through.

I don't know why, but something within me was begging at me to follow her, to take the chance and see if her words were true. The sensation made me act recklessly, and before I knew it, I was reaching out to grab her shirt, meeting her eyes and conveying something I didn't know if she could understand since I scarcely could myself.

I may never know what went through her mind when she looked into my eyes during that moment, but that didn't matter when she took hold of my hand that was holding her shirt and began dragging me out of the window along with her, my dress easily snaring on the broken shards of glass and tearing the fabric.

I could barely find it in myself to care, not when the sound of my father calling out my name rang in my ears and made me run all the faster alongside her.

We continued running, my lungs burning with every step but I pushed it away, my desire to get away from that place overriding everything else, aside from the comforting sensation of the strong grip she had on my hand.

It was only when we made it out of the grounds did we finally stop, my hand immediately releasing hers as I hunched over and catch my breath. My ears catching her laugh, making me turn my head and look at her.

"Well, this certainly wasn't something I expected, " her eyes turned to me, joyful, "I went in to snag some diamonds and I come out with a princess instead."

My heart froze then, realization kicking in. I had just run away from home, the only place I've ever known, with a complete and utter stranger, who for all I know, could kill me at a moments notice. 

It seemed that my fears were once again shining in my eyes because she patted my shoulder, sending me a reassuring smile, "relax. You're safe with me."

"And who exactly _are _you?" I asked, straightening up from my hunched over position.

"Kim Jisoo, " she bowed, making me want to laugh at the absurdity of it all, "pleasure to meet you."

"Is it?" I huffed, earning a little laugh.

"It's not every day you meet a princess, " she points out, gesturing for me to follow when she began moving again, this time slower, but still quick enough to get ourselves efficiently away from the castle.

Despite her words, I still introduced myself, making her roll her eyes. "And I don't think I could be considered a princess anymore." The thought was oddly liberating, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Jennie, then, " Jisoo nodded, her lips drawing together for a whistle. 

Not understanding why my name coming from her lips ignited something within me, I instead focused when the sound of hooves appeared in front of us, a large white horse trotting from around some nearby bushes.

"Is that-"

"- Stolen? Yep, keeping livestock on a ship isn't, well, pleasant in the slightest. So I simply borrow someone else's."

Not really wanting - or needing, for that matter - any further elaboration, I watched as she got onto the saddle, scooting herself until she was comfortable before reaching out a hand to help me up. My surprised squeak when she easily hefted me up making her laugh.

I almost screamed when she got the horse into a gallop before I had a good hold, my arms immediately circling around her torso to stop myself from falling off. "Yah! A warning would have sufficed!" I didn't know if she could hear me, as my words were muffled as I buried my face against her back; but by this point, I was simply trying to not ponder on why her body was so warm to care.

The ride from the castle to the nearest village wasn't long, but that also meant it wasn't long until my father's guards were on our tail.

Jisoo quickly navigated through the empty streets, the horse's hooves echoing on the cobblestone until we reached the wooden planks from the docks.

Just as we got off the horse, more yells sounded behind us, Jisoo immediately taking my hand and pulling me away. There were a few boats surrounding us, each of them passing until we reached the end.

"Lisa!"

"Yes, captain?"

I looked up to see the silhouette of a tall woman, her expressive brown eyes glistening against the moonlight.

"Tell everyone to raise the sails, we need to go, _now." _

My eyes followed the quick salute the third woman gave before she vanished further on deck, the sounds of others quickly replacing the silent night as they began following their orders.

"There she is! Get her, and don't harm the princess!"

My heart jumped into my throat when the sight of guards appeared on the other end of the docks, the uniformed men immediately drawing their swords and charging in our direction. My eyes darted to Jisoo, who didn't look as troubled as I felt.

"Rosé! Help Jennie, " the yell of another new name was followed by yet another woman appearing in view, her slender arms moving the plank in our direction to help me get on board.

Holding the sides of my dress, I staggered across the board, my head turning back once I was across, half expecting Jisoo to have been right behind me. Instead, to my absolute horror, she had stayed where she was, the now held in her grasp.

I found myself calling her name, her eyes turning to me before she smiled and looked away. I was about to go back, to grab onto the woman's wrist and tug her onto the ship, but Rosé stopped me before I had the chance. "Don't, " she spoke, holding me back, "she'll be fine."

I turned to her, ready to yell and scream, but I halted when I met her eyes, the determination behind them cutting off any words that threatened to spill.

"Yeah, " another voice interjected, the taller woman from before coming into view and throwing an arm around Rosé, "and she also has me, so nothing to worry about."

Lisa's grin widened when Rosé scoffed at her words, the taller daring to press a kiss against the others cheek before she hauled herself off the side of the ship to join Jisoo below.

"Her ego will come back to bite her one day, " my eyes travelled back to Rosé when she sighed, her head shaking. When her eyes found mine, however, a soft smile appeared, "but I hate to admit that she's right. Between the two of them, they could convince a bird to lose its wings."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but the softness of her voice had me reassured anyway. 

Were all pirates like this? Were the rough-edged barbaric stories we were told as children all lies to convince us they were bad people? 

Honestly, as of right now, my entire existence felt like a lie in itself. 

The sounds of metal against metal caught my attention, the two of us rushing to the side to see what was happening. 

My eyes quickly sort after Jisoo, finding her in the middle of it all. Her movements were quick, the disadvantage her height gave her meaning she had to be light on her feet.

Lisa didn't seem to have this problem, her laughter easily heard over the fight. 

It almost seemed like they were... Dancing. Each swipe of their wrists along with the fluid movements of their footwork making them seem graceful; like they were a dancing flame against the wind.

I could feel my heart constrict every time one of the men's swords got a little too close for comfort, Jisoo and Lisa doing their best to keep them away from the ship while the rest of the crew worked to get it moving; the sails now down and rowers trying to spin the large vessel around.

My panic only increased with each passing second, watching as the two women started retreating when the ship had been turned around. A scream tearing from my throat when one of the crew - a taller woman with messy brown hair shoved into a ponytail and monolid eyes - began shooting her gun at the guards, allowing Lisa and Jisoo to make a run for it.

Rosé grabbed onto my wrist when the men began shooting back, dragging me away from the firing range.

Everything became hectic, gunfire coming from every direction as bullets began splintering wood and wounding flesh.

The loud noises had me clutching my ears, my head buried against Rosé's neck as the woman brought me into an embrace, cooing gently into my ear as she rocked me back and forth.

Tears began falling from my closed eyelids, my heart ringing in my ears while I began counting in my head in hopes it would aid Rosé in calming me down. My hand reaching out to grasp the other woman's in a sign of gratitude. 

Slowly, almost painfully, my breathing and heart rate began normalizing, the frantic gunshots becoming less and less as time went on. I opened my eyes after a moment, giving a watery smile to Rosé, revelling in the tight squeeze she returned before letting go and helping me to my feet.

It seemed we were now officially away from the docks, the crew still hard at work in getting further away. My eyes slowly looked around, searching for any signs that both Lisa and Jisoo had made it on board, almost breaking down again when they made their way out the crowd and towards us, each adorning their own smile.

The urge to run up to her and smack her for terrifying me like that was forced down when I spotted the hand clutched to her arm, red mixing against the white fabric of her shirt.

No... Had she been shot?

It seemed Rosé also noticed, because she was on Jisoo in a second, immediately ordering for the woman to go to her room and wait for her.

The urge to hit her came back when she waved off the woman's order, stating that she was fine.

"Kim Jisoo, " Rosé growled, taking me aback and making Lisa cower, "I will force you if I need to."

Jisoo sighed, and I dreaded that she would continue to argue. But, much to everyone's relief, she relented; patting Rosé on the shoulder as she passed before coming to a stop in front of me.

"You're still here? After all that?" Her words were in jest, but I couldn't help to take them seriously. 

"Were you expecting me to run away?" Crossing my arms, I raised my eyebrow at her. Watching as she smiled before denying my answer.

"And may we know why there is a princess on board?" Lisa asked, looking between me and Jisoo for the answer.

"Questions can wait, " Rosé quickly interjected, giving a firm glare at Jisoo, "first and foremost; you need that wound attended to."

Jisoo gave a mock salute, "aye, aye" she teased, scurrying away laughing when Rosé pointed a finger; Lisa chuckling at the scene before throwing an arm around the fuming woman, my eyes catching how she instinctively curled into the embrace.

Almost like... Lovers.

No, that was preposterous, they were both women. 

Shaking away my thoughts, I began looking around the deck. Immediately coming to the realization of not knowing what to do with myself now that I was standing here on a ship filled with pirates. I began flinching, my eyes making sure not to meet another pair and instead dropped the wooden planks under my feet.

Thankfully, Rosé ended my suffering, "do you know how to stitch?" 

While I thought the question odd, I nodded anyway. Following her when she gestured for me to do so, leading us to the captain's quarters, and ultimately, to Jisoo.

The woman was standing by a window when we arrived, my cheeks instantly becoming alight when I noticed that she had removed her shirt. 

Those- oh my God those were muscles.

Now I know why she so easily lifted me on that horse earlier.

I ignored Jisoo when she laughed at my reaction, Rosé saving me once again by telling her to shut up and sit down.

"But it's funny, " Jisoo whined, "you were the exact same when you first saw Lisa without a shirt on."

My interest peaked when Rosé huffed, her own cheeks filtering with colour, "it's different with me and Lisa, and you know that."

"Still doesn't make it any less funny, " Jisoo quipped, screeching when Rosé pulled on her ear in retaliation. "Honestly, " the eldest spoke, rubbing at the sore skin when Rosé released it, "you can be as bad as Joohyun."

Completely ignoring her, Rosé walked over to the desk placed on the other end of the room, opening one of the small draws and taking out some alcohol, a cloth, and a little box before making her way back over. 

I walked over when she sat beside Jisoo on the bed, turning to face the wound on her arm as she began inspecting it. "Hm, it's to clean to have been from a bullet, thank God." Her fingers gently traced the broken skin, making both me and Jisoo flinch, "but it's still deep and needs stitching."

I could feel myself paling when she finished and turned to me. 

No, she couldn't be mean-

"Would you do the honours?"

I pointed to myself, aghast, "me?"

"Yes, you, " she rolled her eyes, "if you're going to be part of this crew then you need to be able to help in some way. Just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you get left off."

_"Was _a princess, " Jisoo spoke, immediately clamping her lips shut when Rosé turned to her.

"That doesn't matter, " the youngest stood, gesturing for me to take her place. "The first part is simple, " I was handed the cloth and alcohol, "dampen the cloth and begin lightly cleaning the area, " I did as was instructed, trying my best not to throw up now that I close to the wound. 

My hand flinched when Jisoo hissed upon contact, leading me to sprout apologise as I continued cleaning the torn skin. 

"Next comes the stitches, " Rosé handed me the little box, a needle and some wire inside. With trembling hands, I removed them, my heart hammering in my chest at what I was about to do.

"Hey, it's okay, " Rosé reassured, reaching out to calm my hands, "there is little difference than when you sew up a piece of fabric."

Somehow I didn't believe that, but I continued anyway. Threading the wire through the eye of the needle with practised ease, I made sure to knot the end before getting closer to Jisoo.

I placed one hand on her arm, just under the wound, and then used the other to swiftly begin patching it up, my stomach getting less nauseous when I focused on my task instead. 

Once I was done, I tied the remaining end of the wire before moving away, breathing a sigh of relief not it was over and some with. 

"See, " Rosé smiled, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "you're a natural."

"I just hope that I don't have to do that often, " still slightly queasy, I moved away. 

Jisoo laughed, "sorry to say, but being shot at comes with the job."

After tonight, I'm not at all surprised. 

"Awe look at you, " Rosé cooed, holding my cheeks, "you're exhausted, not that I don't blame you."

With the rush of adrenaline now completely out of my system, my usual posture was slipped, my eyes fighting to stay open.

"You can sleep here for the night, " Jisoo offered, moving to stand before walking over to a large wardrobe and retrieving another shirt. "Not that I don't trust my crew, but you won't be bothered here."

"Where will you sleep?" I asked, not wanting to throw the woman out of her own bed.

"I won't be, " she shrugged, "I need to check on everyone and make sure that the king hasn't ordered for his navy to tail us."

"And here we thought the bounty for our heads couldn't get any higher, " Rosé sighed, before smiling at me to show that she was merely teasing. 

"Sorry, " I mumbled.

Jisoo waved off my apology, telling me to get some rest before the two of them left me alone, Rosé squeezing my shoulder as she passed. 

Once the door was shut, I found myself looking around the room, taking in the intricate details before I ultimately found myself at Jisoo's wardrobe, my curiosity leading me to strip away from my dress and put on the linen shirt and breeches the older owned.

It certainly felt less constricting than the corsets I was used to bearing, the fabric hugging my figure but not to the point I found it uncomfortable. 

I looked at myself in the large mirror, twisting and turning to get a better view and grinning to myself with how much I truly found myself liking the attire. 

"Sorry, Jennie, I just forgot my-"

My eyes widening in horror, I quickly turned on the spot, coming face to face with a grinning Jisoo. "Well look at you, just a change of clothes and you already look the part."

"I'm so sorry!" I stuttered, my cheeks burning, "I didn't mean to try them on without asking, I was just curious and-"

"Stop, stop, " Jisoo halted my rambling, "it's not a problem, in fact, I think the look suits you." To emphasise her point, she walked over to a side table next to her bed, taking the hat perched upon it before making her way over to me and placing it on my head, brushing my hair away.

Being this close to her, I couldn't help but take in the woman's features; her smooth skin glowing against the candlelight of the room, eyes bright and full of life. And her lips. She didn't have any makeup on, but they still looked inviting.

Wait, what?

"There, all done, " Jisoo grinned, proud of herself. 

Reaching up to the feel the leather if the hat, I turned to look at myself in the mirror, marvelling at my own reflection. 

"Welcome to the pirate life, Jennie, " Jisoo spoke behind me, my eyes meeting hers through the reflection of the mirror. "Or better yet, " her smile softened, hand reaching out to gently squeeze my shoulder, "welcome to your freedom."

I watched her leave, my eyes staying on the door even after she was gone from view.

My freedom.

I smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Lisa, tell me again why we're currently tied to a tree."

"Well, you see, the thing is-"

"It was a rhetorical question because we shouldn't currently be _tied to a tree."_

_"_In my defence, the monkey took my watch."

"Oh my god, " turning to the men sitting around the campfire not too far away, Jisoo began pleading, "if you're going to kill me can you _please _do it now. My sanity is deteriorating by the second."

A big, burly man with half a beard and red bandana wrapped around his bald head turned to face her while laughing, "yeah, well. Try to detro- detrion- deteria-"

"-It's okay, Chan, take your time-."

"-De-trio-rate a little quieter before I cut your tongue out."

"I bet you're happy about having me now, aren't you Captain?" Lisa whispered, nudging the woman beside her.

Jisoo simply smacked the back of her head against the tree trunk, cursing everything while at it.

"Does anyone know where Flea got to?" Another one of the men asked, scratching his scalp and looking around, "I haven't seen 'im in a while."

"Oh, there he is," Chan pointed his large sausage like fingers in the direction of the jungle, the sight of a small blob of black fur getting closer.

"Jisoo!" Lisa squawked, shaking in her restraints, "it's the monkey that took my watch!"

"That's Flea alright," one of the men grinned with pride, standing up when Flea climbed onto his shoulders, his little fingers clutching a golden object that he passed to his owner.

"Good boy," the man praised before he began biting the metal casing. Turning to Lisa, he held out the watch for her to see before shoving it into his pocket.

"You little shit!" The woman swore, glaring at the duo, "when Rosé hears about this she'll skin your monkey alive and wear it as a scarf!"

Jisoo snorted, "as if Rosé would ever intentionally harm an animal. Remember when she cried when her goldfish died?"

"She had a pet goldfish too?!" Chan beamed, turning to completely face the woman and kneeling in front of them, "was it one of those that had the pretty fins?"

"Chan," monkey man warned, gaining the man's attention, "what did we talk about?"

"Not to ask the prisoners questions."

"And why is that?"

"Because they aren't my friends. But I-"

"No buts. Now let's just sit here and wait for the captain to return and give us our orders."

"Okay, Bran."

"Wait," Jisoo blinked, looking between the two men, "so, your name is Bran and your is Chan," she turned to the third man beside the fire, "let me guess."

"It's Phil," he deadpanned, making Lisa belt out a laugh.

Letting out a sigh, Jisoo imagined herself pinching the bridge of her nose at the predicament she found herself in. "If they don't get their asses to hurry up-"

"- Captain!"

* * *

"Captain!" I yelled. Me, Rosé and a few other members rushing into the scene with our weapons drawn and aimed at the three men beside the fire, easily outnumbering them.

"Are you both okay?" Rosé asked next to me, reaching down to take out her knife. 

"Rosé!" Lisa beamed, happiness gleaming in her eyes at the sight of her lover.

So yes, it wasn't preposterous. It seemed dating within the same gender was a lot more common than I had first realized.

But that's an entirely different story.

"Surrender, now, " I growled, pointing my gun in their direction. Three more members of our crew grabbing loose bits of rope and binding their hands; Seulgi having a hard time when a monkey almost bit her.

I and Rosé rushed over to the tied women, cutting away their restraints. My fingers gently rubbing the reddened skin on Jisoo's wrist, "are you okay?" I whispered, only wanting her to hear.

Her eyes met mine, a smile gracing her lips, "I am, now that you're here."

My heart swooned at her words, something that had become a common occurrence as of late. 

With one last squeeze on my hands, Jisoo moved to talk with the crew, spurting orders that they quickly followed; each displaying their relief for her safety.

"I really think you should just kiss her."

Alerted by the sudden voice beside me, I jumped in fright. My head snapping over to a grinning Lisa, Rosé standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" I breathed, my fright meaning I hadn't really caught what a said in the first place. 

"You and Jisoo," she elaborates, pressing the tips of her fingers together in a kissing motion, " I would need ten sets of hands to count how many times you've both just stared at each when you think no one is looking."

I could feel my cheeks ignite, my mouth spewing out intangible noises in a poor attempt to defend myself, "I do _not _stare at Jisoo."

"Oh, honey,", Rosé smiled at me sympathetically, " denial won't work on us."

Glowering at the sudden double attack, I withdrew gaze back to Jisoo, "I can't be sure she feels the same way."

"Oh trust me, she does," Lisa grinned, swiftly moving out the way of Rosé's oncoming nudge.

I wasn't quite sure why they were saying any of this; the feelings that had been gradually blooming inside my chest ever since that night she found me all those years ago had left me troubled and insecure. The very idea of being with Jisoo, intimately, had me feeling warm; my heart threatening to break free whenever the woman was in close proximity to me. 

These thoughts continued to haunt me even when we had returned to the ship, not even the rhythmic sound of the waves managing to calm me down. 

The night air hit my skin like silk, playing with the light wisps of my hair as I leant on the railings. Was I being stubborn? But, if Lisa had spoken the truth, then who hadn't Jisoo done anything about it herself?

"Something on your mind?" 

Snapping my head to the side, I breathed a sigh when I realised it was just Jisoo. "I... Guess," shrugging in helplessness, I gave the won a strained smile. 

She manoeuvred into a position similar to my own, her eyes looking to the dark sea below. "Hm, well, I may not be the best with advice - that has always been more Rosé's forte - I am able to listen if you need it."

I truly considered her offer, the words spoken to me earlier replaying in my mind. "Jisoo... Do you, I mean, do you-" my attempts just end up becoming fumbled, my lack of eloquence making me embarrassed. 

This was much harder than how Rosé and Lisa had portrayed it to be. 

"Do I what?" She questioned, clearly confused.

Slowly, gradually, I met her eyes, hoping that she would be able to read them like she has done many times before. I could feel my heart pounding; my hand sliding along the wooden rail until our fingers brushed, hers flinching to accommodate mine in between.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything," I breathed.

"Do you still not believe in fairy tales?"

The question threw me, my eyes blinking in rapid succession. "I'm not sure?"

And then, she kissed me. 

Her lips moulded against my own like a key to lock, my body shivering when she reached up to clasp my cheek. 

With my free hand, I reached up to the collar of her shirt, yanking the fabric to bring her closer; the warmth from her body entwining with my own and creating a roaring fire between us.

I don't know what came over me during the moment, but I found myself pushing Jisoo back against the railing, my head tilting to the side so our kiss could deepen its intensity. 

Our hearts were in tandem, dancing to the same song before fusing together in an explosion of colours behind our eyelids. I could feel the vibration of a moan tickling the back of my throat, the sound caused by the fingers tangling themselves within my hair.

"Hm, Jisoo," my lips brushed against hers when we pulled away, the warm air from her gasps causing me to open my eyes and take in the view, a smile appearing when I noticed the blush on Jisoo's cheeks, a rare sight indeed.

"So?" She smiles softly, removing a strand of my hair, "what's your answer?"

"Okay, you've convinced me," I giggled, brushing my nose against hers, "fairy tales do exist. And I'm living the best one there is."

A pirates life for me, indeed.


End file.
